Markiplier: Sleep over with friends
by juliothebooperdooper
Summary: Mark, Sean, and Aaron have a sleep over. AU of course.


This is my third ever fanfic the first two were septipier and this one is markimash. If you want to find my other two stories they are on"Archive of Our Own" on the profile "Fanfictionist". Hope you enjoy the story and leave a review with constructive-criticsm if possiple.

"Hey mark, hurry up I want to get to jack's house in time." Politely said the tea-loving british man." Hold your horses Yami, It takes time to look as good as I do, I doesn't just happen."Answered the raven-haired korean man."Well I think you can go one day not looking "super-sexy" Mark." Said Aaron with a slight tone of impatience in his voice. "I'm done, calm down already Sassy Sue, gosh." Mark said making a Napolean Dynamite impersonation."Well it sure took you long enough." Aaron scolded. They walked out of Mark's house and then they walked down the neatly paved sidewalk toward Mark's car.

It was a cool clear evening and the sun had just gone down. Aaron got in the car sat down and pulled the door closed. Mark got in, closed the car door, and put the key in the ignition. He started up the car and then backed out of the driveway. Soon they were driving down the street. Aaron seemed a bit bored so he turned on the radio, for some reason "Empire State of Mind" was on. He listened to the song while Mark sang along, somehow not missing a beat. A while more of driving and they arrived at Sean's house, his car was in the garage so they parked in his driveway.

Aaron got out of the car and looked at Sean's house. He continued to stare and Mark was soon standing next to him. They began walking up the walkway. Aaron slightly tripped as he walked up the steps but Mark didn't seem to notice. The darker haired male took the lead and rung the doorbell, a few seconds later Sean answered the door . "You're here!" he said in a cheery voice as he motioned for the two others to walk in. Mark smiled as he walked in and Aaron closely followed. "So you finally decided to show your ugly face." Said the over-energetic irish man in his best sheriff impersonation.

"We would've been here sooner but sombody decided his hair was too important." Said Aaron in a very slow voice. "Hey you're obsessed with your tea and I'm obsessed with my hair so we're even. Sean laughed at Mark's snappy retort and asked "Hey, are you guys hungry?" while heading towards the kitchen. "Yes!" Said the half-korean and british man in unison. "Good, cause I ordered pizza which somehow managed to get here before you did." Said Sean as if scolding the two men. They sat down at a large counter with two seats on each side. Sean opened the box and almost instantly Mark stuck his hand out to grab the biggest slice. "Someone is quite hungry aren't they?" Said Aaron, Mark already taking a bite. "Slow down mark you'll choke." Sean said in his failed attempt at a mother-like voice. Soon they ate the entire pizza only leaving one slice.

Come on let's go up to my room. The three men stood up and made their way towards the stairs. The. walked up the stairs and towards Sean's room.

Sean opened the door and walked in the other two following along. "So the two of you are a couple in this fanfic? Sean asked."Yeah the author thought it was only fair since it's been septiplier for the last two fics." Answered Mark. "How come Mark is always a part of the action, why can't it ever be Septicmash with no Mark included?" Jack asked. To that Aaron answered" I doubt Septicmash would work out well so can we get on with the story alrready and stop breaking the fourth wall so much. They all laughed and continued on with the story.

Mark entered the bathroom and quickly changed into his pajamas, taking a quick look in the mirror and then walking out. Followed by Aaron who seemed to just walk in and out. Then Sean walked in. After they were all done changing the fun could really begin. They began the slumber party by playing video games, as always. Mark and Sean were playing Street Fighter, Mark was Ibuki and Sean was Ken. Mark lost and handed the controller over to Aaron. Aaron chose to use Cammy, of course it was because she was from the U.K, and Sean used the same character as last time. "Oh yeah, go U.K!" Yelled Aaron as he beat Sean. "You're so cute when you win." Mark said as he leaned towards Aaron giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Sean was slightly jealous, but knew he would probably get action in the next fanfic. They all decided to watch a movie. Mark looked through Sean's movie shelf and chose to watch the comedy "Date Movie". Sean found the part with her dancing through the street to be extremely funny. They laughed so extremely loud that they were suprised the neighbors hadn't called the cops with a sound complaint yet.

After the movie mark noticed that Aaron had fallen asleep and got an idea, he decided it was time to pull a little prank. He smiled devilishly and said " Hey, Sean go get some warm water and markers.". When Sean returned they placed the british man's hand in the bowl of warm water and then the got out two sharpies. They wrote profanity and drew genetalia laughing and being careful not to wake Aaron.

Soon Mark was awfully tired and could hardly keep his eyes open. Struggling to stay awake he looked at the time, it was 3:47 AM. Mark checked his twitter, there wasn't much. He yawned and before he knew it he was in a deep sleep.

Sean Looked at Mark and was starting to get an idea for a prank. He would put makeup on Mark and wrap his arm around Aaron for extra reaction. He was about to go and get the stuff he needed, but realized he didn't have any makeup and it was too late to go get some. Plus he was way too tired so decided it would be better to just go to sleep. As soon as he got in his bed he was asleep, his last thoughts being " I can't wait for the next sleep over.


End file.
